The Secret Lockwood
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: Why did Solana move away from Mystic Falls? Was it because of her murdering someone, or was it because she was a werewolf. When she moved back because of her father's death does her twin recognize her. KlausxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Lockwood-Prologue

"What happened?" Mason asked as we were in his car. The slick, cool black van, that was caked in dust and mud. Passing trees and skyscrapers in the distance the outline of Mystic Falls in the other way. The gap falling farther and farther away from me. I looked to Mason, his tan surfer body, the tight outstretched muscles bulging out of his black polo shirt.  
"Well I was at the party when she started to insult me, and I pushed her and she died."  
"It's not your fault Solana."Mason said  
That was the last words he said to me in the car. I was only 13 years old, dirty blond hair, grey eyes, tan skin. We entered an airport parking lot, grabbed the bags, then entered the actual airport. It was white to white, white vending machines, white uniforms, white well every thing. Mason and I walked up to the desk and got tickets for Florida, ugh Florida, to much Sun I hate the sun. We walked over to the waiting area and sat and waited, sat and waited. Then finally the speaker announced that 'flight 429 to Florida was leaving'. It just so happened that me and Mason were five seats apart, so I have to sit next to some total stranger for two hours. As I sat next to the window a dirty blond haired man sat next to me. The first ten minutes of flight were unbearable. Till the sign said you can move around.  
"Um sorry sir can I get up, sorry." I said.  
"No it's ok." He said with a slight accent, then moved to where I could move. I got up and spotted Mason, why did I have to sit by him when he sat by no one. Lucky Mason. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.  
"So do you want to explain it to me one more time." I asked.  
"Because if you turn when your their you may kill you mom, dad, friends, brother, or anyone." He said in a hushed tone.  
"I don't want to go to Florida Mason to much Sun." He chuckled at that. It was broke when man said that I was sitting in his seat, so I moved back to sit by Blondie again. I put my head against the window and looked at the passing towns. I pulled out my laptop and saw that I had WiFi. I looked at my pictures of Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler. The reason for no Elena pics is because she hated to have her picture taken, although I had a couple of pictures of Jeremy. The man next to me asked something.  
"Can I borrow that."  
"Oh sure." I answered handing him my laptop.  
After about half an hour later he handed my laptop back.  
"Thanks." He mumbled. Other then that the rest of the plan ride was boring.

As we entered Masons huge house I knew that this, right here was my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Lockwood - chap 1

The shrieking sound clock is what woke me from my slumber. School oh great, one of Masons requests was that I go to school, yay.

As I walked out of my room and into the hall that would eventually lead me to the living room. Is I got into the kitchen I saw Jules buttering toast, Jules was Mason's 'friend', yeah when most nights she spends the nights over. I'd gotten so used to her she was like family to me. As I walked over to her I stole a peace of toast from her. I took a small bit out of it then felt a harsh pain on my hand.

"Ow!" I exclaimed."You didn't have to do that." I said with a pouty face.

"Yes I did." She said matter-of-factly.

"Where's Mason?" I asked.  
She had a questioning face then said.

"On a phone call." I walked in to the living room and sure enough, he was on a phone call. I waited till he got of the call.  
"Who was it?" He looked glum, like some one shot his dog.

"Your mom." My face I immediately started to form a question."Your father's dead."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

My whole life consisted of plane rides upon plane rides. Unlike my last plan ride I sat by Mason this time. He was sad any moron could tell, but any moron couldn't cheer him up.

He just starred out of the window.

He didn't speak to me again till we landed in Raleigh Airport. And after we got a car. And after I saw the welcome to Mystic Falls sign, he was hiding some thing that much was certain. I could smell the flesh of the living dead of Vampires. I looked to Mason and judging on the displeasure on his face I'd guess so to.

We pulled up to the Lockwood mansion, and a memory flashed before my eyes, of me and Tyler playing when we were kids. Mason and I got out of the car and walked up to the door, Mason looked to me and I nodded. He knocked on the door and we waited a moment, then an lady opened it I immediately knew who it was, Carol, my mom.

, "Mason oh my God. She said looking at him then she turned to me."And who is this."

"Oh you must be ." I said holding out my hand."I'm Sofia."

"Oh nice to meet you, how are you related to Mason?"

Mason spoke for me."Daughter of a friend."

"Oh ok come on in." She walked us in and we heard foot steps not our own, we looked over and saw a boy about seventeen years old, Tyler.  
"Uncle Mason." He said dropping his bag. He was drenched In sweat, then hugged Mason. He looked over to me and spoke the word so clearly."Solana."

"No Um Sofia. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand, he gratefully took it.

"Tyler. Nice to meet you to." I could tell he was still unconvinced. Mason and mom went to go talk about something."Why do you say its Sofia, I know it's you Solana."  
I sighed in defeat.

"How did you know."

"Twin telepathy." He said smirking." I always knew you were alive."  
"How."

"Like I said twin telepathy." His voice slowly fated out as a soothing voice appeared pulling me farther and farther away from Tyler, and complete bliss.

"Were here." Mason said as I slowly yawned and took time to adjust my eyes, where was here, Mistic falls or someplace worse. I took in my surroundings and saw a white mansion. Lockwood mansion to be exact.

Inhaling a deep breath I pushed the door open and walked to the intimidating white doors. Mason knocked, and the door broke open.


End file.
